


Strong Enough

by potidaea



Category: South of Nowhere
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potidaea/pseuds/potidaea
Summary: Spencer comes to realize the truth behind her relationships. Written in 2008.





	Strong Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ [kilyun.tumblr.com](http://kilyun.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find me on twitter @ [ki1yun](https://twitter.com/ki1yun)

Aiden and I.

It didn't really sound right, you know?

But he's here, so I am too.

As he attacked my all too uninterested lips with his own, I was on auto pilot, just like I am now, it's the same thing every single time.

So, that's why we're both topless; because I'm on autopilot.

Really, I never liked Aiden, but want to guess how aware he is of that?

Bingo.

He has no fucking clue.

I never let him shed my body of any other item of clothing besides my shirt before, and let me tell you, I have no intention of changing that now. He, on the other hand, would like to.

I can tell; he's getting more impatient by the second.

He's pulling out all the stops.

He stilled his movements, looking up at me.

"I love you, Spencer."

I guess I've stopped filtering what I actually let out of my mouth, because after I heard those words, I said exactly what I was thinking.

"Bullshit."

"Spencer, no, I love you, I do."

I scoffed as I pushed his large frame off of my own, reaching for my shirt.

"No, Aiden, you want to get laid. That may work on the usual bimbos you date, but newsflash: I'm not an idiot."

"Spencer..."

"Goodbye Aiden."

"I'll see you tomorrow night."

Wow.

He really _is_ an ass.

As a matter of fact, I do believe that _Glen_ just became a better boyfriend than him.

"Do you really think we're still together?"

"Well..."

"Aiden, when I said 'goodbye,' I meant it."

With that, I walked out of his room, out of his house, and into my car.

I wasn't supposed to be home for another two hours, so I decided to just drive around, get to know the streets of Los Angeles that even after almost two months I have yet to get used to.

Somehow, I wound up at Ashley's house.

I knew she was probably upstairs, blasting music, so I just walked into the house.

When I got to her bedroom door I heard exactly how loud the music was, so I knew knocking was out of the question.

I wasn't going to just walk in, so I called her cell.

After a couple rings, she answered, stopping the music.

"Hey Spence."

I smiled, Aiden never called me that, even though I preferred it.

"Hey Ash, could you maybe open up your door?"

"Sure."

With that, I hung up, waiting as she made her way to her door.

She opened the door, smiling.

"Hey, not that I don't enjoy your company, but why are you here?"

"Me and Aiden broke up."

"Oh, why?"

"He told me he loved me just to get in my pants, and he thought I would actually believe him."

"I'm sorry, Spence."

"It's not a big deal, I didn't even like him in the first place."

"You didn't?"

"Nah, it probably felt the same way as when you were with him."

She looked at me, confused.

"It was like I was just on autopilot."

"Yeah..."

There was an awkward silence. That never used to happen; only the past week or two.

"Ash, is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing, just...can we talk?"

"We are talking."

"No, _talk_ talk."

"Sure, Ash, what's up?"

We walked over to her bed, sitting down, facing each other.

"Well, first off, I want to apologize for ignoring you."

"It's okay, but why were you ignoring me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, well, yes, but not really."

"I don't understand."

"I tried to ignore it, I did...and I guess by trying to ignore it, I ignored you."

"Ash..."

"Spence, I think-"

She paused, taking a deep breath.

"No, I know...I love you, Spencer...I'm in love with you."

_I love you, Spencer._

It was the second time tonight I've heard those four words.

This time, though, I believed them

And this time; I felt the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ [kilyun.tumblr.com](http://kilyun.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find me on twitter @ [ki1yun](https://twitter.com/ki1yun)


End file.
